


Friendly Neighborhood Peter

by writingfinn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfinn/pseuds/writingfinn





	Friendly Neighborhood Peter

”Please, please, please just turn this one up, just this one. Just once, I’m begging you-”

Peter’s fingers quickly fidgeted towards the car radio and twisted the volume button, a wide smile spreading on his lips as the tunes grew louder and louder, making you almost butt your head out of the window in order to save your ears. It wasn’t the song - you were actually a fan of Queen’s - but you’d already been at a band practice and your head was already throbbing. You were in an acute need of aspirin.

”I just wanna hear the solo”, he said, eyes beaming while staring at the radio. His head was bobbing to the beat, mouth ajar, as he waited for the solo to begin. You sighed with a tired smile, keeping your eyes on the road.

”Peter honestly there’s a civil war going on in my head right now.”

”But it’s Queen!”

”I don’t care! Turn it down. My car, my playlist.”

”But your playlist’s consisted of these weird, never heard, breathy, sounding-like-they-really-need-to-take-a-dump, indie-”

”That’s a description I’m too tired to hear you finish”, you mumbled. ”Besides, I didn’t tell you to turn it off. Just down a little.”

Peter, reluctantly, turned down the radio. You could still hear the rough voice of Freddie’s piercing your ears, only this time you actually enjoyed it because it wasn’t literally breaking your ear drums. ”Thank you.”

”In my opinion, Queen deserves to be listened to only when the speakers are turned up, like he always was.”

”Who?”

Peter rolled his eyes. ”Well, Queen.”

”You know that wasn’t his name right?”

Peter took a look at your face, clearly clueless about the singer’s actual name. He huffed and shrugged as if the answer had been painfully obvious. ”Of course I know.”

You couldn’t hide the crooked smile creeping up to your lips. ”Let’s hear it then.”

Peter leaned back against his seat and played with his seatbelt. ”David.”

”Nope.”

”George?”

”No.”

”Paul?”

You shook your head with a sigh.

”It was Roger, wasn’t it? Sorry I’m such a dumbass, it was just on the tip of my tong-”

”Freddie Mercury!” You exclaimed and shot him a judging look. ”Gosh, one would think that being such a devoted fan you’d at least know the lead singer’s stage name.”

Peter sunk into his seat, trying to escape into the city view ahead of us. ”Okay, okay, okay, geez I was just… enjoying it”, he said. ”If I’m being brutally honest, that’s the only song I know from them besides the legendary Bohemius Rhapsody.”

”Bohemian.”

”Like I said.”

You couldn’t help but let out a chuckle and shake your head in disbelief. Peter Parker sure knew how to entertain people - just with his own stupidity. At times you actually had to pinch yourself to make you believe that he was actually, genuinely, just a huge dork. A super witty and intelligent dork that is. One who had gained an unbelievable amount of muscle in a matter of few weeks. And he’d told you that he’d never even stepped a foot into a gym. You had only chuckled at that remark too, taking it as yet another witty joke. There was no line between him being serious and genuine and him turning something into a joke, so you never knew if he was actually honest or just messing around. Even after his uncle’s death he had been nothing but jokes; he never let anyone see that he was hurting, that much you knew about Peter Parker. He liked to keep the atmosphere light and laid-back.

Yet, you couldn’t help but always be on your toes with him. You were afraid of bursting that little bubble of his and letting in all the numbing factors that he was trying to keep away, perhaps forever. Some people just dealt with grief like that, you thought. Like your grandad had never shown any signs of sadness when your nana passed away a few years ago. And it wasn’t like he’d taken her more lightly or not serious, it was just his way of coping. Everyone knew how much he loved her and missed her, that was obvious. The jokes and smiles were all for his own survival.

You stopped the car in front of Peter’s place and pulled up the handbrake. Before you could even say anything, Peter pointed a finger at you with raised brows.

”You wouldn’t be going to school tomorrow would you? You see I kinda broke my bike yesterday and May is sort of, erm, suspicious of it already and I wouldn’t want to tell her because it’s my second bike this month and, you know, I’d have to tell her if I asked for some money for the bus so-”

You closed your eyes briefly and raised your open palm to shush him down. ”Yes! As a matter of fact I am. Going to school tomorrow.”

”Yeah? Who would’ve thought! Anyway, would you mind picking me up in the morning? I know you drive by here anyway-”

”Yes. Yeah, I’ll pick you up. Eight’s fine, right?”

”At eight! Perfect! I’ll be ready by eight then, waiting for ya at the, the gate. That gate”, he pointed at the metallic gate in front of the building.

You could only nod at this point, mind blown once again from his stuttering words. A few months ago it would’ve been completely normal for Peter, but now, in his new weirdly manly and defined body it didn’t fit the image anymore. It did fit the deer-in-the-headlights-face he always made though.

You could hear a quiet ”right” and ”great” as he opened the passenger seat’s door and hopped out, carrying his backpack on his shoulder. ”And thanks. For picking me up just now.”

You waved your hand as a sign for him to call it off. ”Hey, what are friends for?”

Peter chuckled softly and shut the car door behind him.


End file.
